


Merry fucking Christmas!

by HufflepuffsAngel, LucifersHitman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Merry Christmas Bitches, Mistletoe, Not underage sex, Smut, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, teen!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffsAngel/pseuds/HufflepuffsAngel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's beer.<br/>There's Cas.<br/>There's the little brother he fucking hates right now.</p><p>Oh and Mistletoe, what could possibly go wrong!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry fucking Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> ~  
> Thank you Jen for all the beta'ing you do for me!  
> I hope y'all have a good christmas!  
> enjoy bitches!

Dean hated his little brother.  
Seriously, how is it that a twelve year old can be both that fucking smart and that fucking cunning already?  
Bitch.

\---

It was Christmas Eve and they were celebrating. Dean had just finished high school and was shocked to discover he had been accepted into the local college, despite never applying. Dean figures it must have been Cas, his best friend and the subject of way too many of his fantasies recently.

 So here they were; Dean fucking-awesome Winchester, Sammy the-little-fucker Winchester and Castiel the-best-friend-but-Dean's-wanting-more Novak. 

He was pleasantly buzzed from the beer he'd looted and Cas had a pretty pink flush on his cheeks, hell he was so happy he’d even let Samantha have a bottle (the light weight was totally fucking trashed right now). So yeah all was good. 

Then Sam just HAD to go and fucking ruin it.

Looking back, Dean thinks Sam hadn’t fully realised Dean’s feelings for Cas. Besides the tipsy little shit was probably just trying to help his brother but for God's sake he could have been a little more subtle.

Guess he wouldn't be a Winchester if he was. Not that that matters anymore. Nope. All that mattered at the time was the STUPID green plant hanging between him and his equally startled looking best friend.

 

Fucking Mistletoe.

Has he mentioned that he hates his brother?

He couldn't quite find it in himself to shove the younger boy (or punch him) though as he caught a glance of Sam's bright dopey smile. 

Cas was looking everywhere but at him, his brilliant azure eyes hidden under thick black lashes. The elder Winchester took a moment to address the situation, studying Cas to see if he would laugh it off or just punch Sam jovially. Dean found himself admiring the way the shadows under Cas’ eyes looked like half moons as they stretched over his smooth pale skin. His hair was floppy and unruly, as always, framing his face and sticking up in all directions as though someone had just ran their fingers through it, tugging on the locks. Perhaps they had forced Cas's head back and his pink lips would part as his neck was made taught, the exposed column if his throat just begging to be kissed and-  
-Nope.

Not going there, not doing that again. Fucking stupid Cas being all fucking alluring and shit.

He found himself wetting his lower lip and clearing his throat, resurfacing from his latest foray into impossible fantasies about Cas. He was just about to tell Sam exactly where he could stick that frigging plant when soft, warm, slightly chapped lips brushed lightly against his. Dean’s eyes slipped closed for half a second in disbelief.

Cas lips were gone way too fast for Dean's liking. He gawked at the other teen open-mouthed; he refused completely to acknowledge Sam's whoop of success before quickly retreating off to his bedroom humming Santa baby. Leaving Dean gaping at Cas as though he’d just performed a miracle and Cas fidgeting with his cardigan, a light blush creeping up his cheeks.

"I apologise I don't think Sam was going to leave otherwise."

Dean gawped at the angel in front of him as he struggled with his emotions, on the one hand he hated the way his cheeks had heated up but felt a lot more sober then he had five minutes ago. He could still salvage this, he thought, offering a tight lipped but hopefully easy looking smile.

"It’s cool man. He's totally smashed, fucking girl when it comes to drinking."

He watched as his friend hummed in agreement and his blue eyes flicked down to Dean's lips once more. Absentmindedly, it seemed, Cas’ pink tongue licked at his chapped lips whilst still eying Dean’s mouth, until Dean subconsciously mimicked the movement. They fell into a heated silence; the air about them palpable with tension and the sound of the TV fading into the background as they swayed a little closer to each other.

"Dean?" Cas whispered.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"M-May I ..."

Dean stood rooted to the spot as those crystalline eyes swam closer, the pupils blown slightly seeming to engulf the electric blue around it.

The second kiss was longer, hot and moist and Dean returned it, soft lips meeting as the teens tested the water for a moment.   
Cas' hesitant tongue stroking over his lower lip drew a low groan from him and that seemed to be all it took before Dean launched himself across the small gap between them, knocking Cas back onto the floor and covering his body with his own. Their lips crushed together as Dean braced himself on his forearms either side of Cas so their bodies were pressed flushed together. A small mewl of surprise came from Cas but then he was back; kissing Dean in return, their tongues dancing and tasting, exploring each other’s mouths before a sharp scrape of teeth pulled at Dean's lower lip and he grunted heat shimmering through his veins. He gasped in surprise as Cas' arms came about him hands catching his shoulders and forced him down, further down into another searing kiss.

His hips twitched and aligned, their hard cocks rubbing together through the tight confines of their jeans and god it felt too fucking good. Hot and fast as they rutted.  Cas' gasps and moans filling him with a dark curl of pride as his hands curled into fists at either side of his head, Cas's hips rocked up to meet his as his blunt nails dragged down the back of Dean's shirt, leaving burning tracks on his skin that ignited yet more heat in his groin. 

Whimpering he dropped his head onto Cas' shoulders nipping at sucking at the pale expanse of flesh shown when Cas's head fell back.

 

"Fuck, fuck Cas, Angel, God."

 

"Dean, Dean please harder"

He growled, hearing Cas' gravelly voice, dropped even lower than usual, his hips jerked as he began grinding harder down on his friend, causing delighted cries from the raven haired boy who bucked up under him. The intensity had almost reached breaking point and Dean glanced up to see Cas’ dark blue eyes falling shut, his lips slick with spit falling open in silence. He must be close.

"Fucking gorgeous, look at you! Never dreamed you’d... so fucking good ... Cas"

 

Dean’s words broke apart as he neared the edge, body going taught as Cas froze beneath him biting hard at Dean's shoulder as a hot wet patch seeped into his jeans. Dean snarled and cried out his friend’s name into the crook of his neck as his arms have out, stars dancing before his eyes as his body fell pliant. Sated and humming they lay still. Their gasps mingling.

"Merry ... Christmas?"

Dean laughed low at the sound of his Cas’ usually so eloquent (ha not the only one with smart fucking words Sam!) vocabulary completely failing him. He looked dazed and slightly awed, his blue eyes fluttered open to meet Dean’s.

"Yeah. Next time... Bed though, okay? I'm 17 man but this floor is uncomfortable as fuck"

Cas gave a shy smile at that, looking away with a flush before mumbling a low, "You were not complaining a few minutes ago."

Admittedly it took a few moments for Dean's orgasm dowsed brain to recognise Cas’ humour but before long he was shaking with laughter, pulling Cas against him as he stumbled to his feet. He tugged the other boy with him to his room.

"Fuck you too, Man." He said with a grin.

They threw their clothes aside as they fell on Dean’s bed. Dean pulled his best friend to him and burrowed into his warmth with a pleased, sleepy smile. 

He fucking loved his brother


End file.
